This invention relates generally to a vent apparatus and more particularly, to a vent apparatus having a pivotal vent cap that may be used in a wide variety of applications where it is needed to provide airflow to or from a closed or enclosed space, while also preventing water or other similar elements from entering the closed space.
Vents and vent caps are known in the art. Generally, these devices include a vent cap mounted to a vent, which extends into a opening. The vent cap usually assumes a conical or triangular shape and functions to keep water, ice, snow or other such elements from entering the vent from a position substantially perpendicular to and above the vent cap. While the existing vent caps have been relatively successful at keeping water or other elements from entering the vent from perpendicular positions above the vent cap, such vent caps are susceptible to water and other elements entering the closed space from positions which are substantially horizontal to or below the vent cap. As is currently known in the art, water can cause significant problems in the operation or longevity of the devices or structures typically associated with the vent and vent cap.
To overcome these disadvantages, the present invention is realized through an improved vent apparatus. The improved vent apparatus includes a vent tube with a first end extending outside of the closed space and a second end extending into a closed space, a vent cap attached to the first end for keeping water, snow, ice and other elements from entering the vent tube. The vent cap includes a top, a continuous side wall extending in a downward direction from the top and a cap opening through which air enters the vent tube. The vent cap also includes an annular structure located on an inside top portion of the vent cap for enabling the vent cap to be removably coupled to the vent tube. It should also be understood that the closed space may exist as part of a variety of distinct structures, which require an exhaust port that may be exposed to the elements, such as a home or building, a boat, a car or any other motorized vehicle.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.